Cupido Estúpido
by Leona Dark
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Sakura desea el amor de Sasuke y cupido debe ayudarle, lo que no sabía, era que el rubio Dios del Amor también podía enamorarse. SasuNaru. TERMINADO
1. Capítulo I Tamashi

**Título:** Cupido Estúpido [Stupid Cupid]

**Author:** Ashi-Eiketsu

**Traducción:** Leona Dark

**Parejas:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Sí Naruto fuese mío, cortaría los capítulos de relleno, Sasuke no se habría largado y el anime sería netamente yaoi, pero como no lo es, me conformo con liar a los chicos guapos n__n

**IMPORTANT: Stupid Cupid **BELONGSto** Ashi-Eiketsu, **the history isn't mine, she's the original Author. I loved this fic, is simply great and very funny, originality is a one shot (very long), but I prefer cut it, so it'll have only three chapters (well, two and the epilog xD) I hope haven't problems for that (sorry Ashi) if you don't like, I change it.

**Notas: TRADUCCIÓN**, Cupido Estúpido pertenece a **Ashi-Eiketsu**, por supuesto que Ashi me dio su permiso para traducir el fic. Debo decir que me ha enamorado esta historia, simplemente es genial y muy divertida, originalmente es un one-shot (un tanto largo), pero prefiero cortarlo así que tendrá tres capítulos (bueno, dos y el epílogo xD) espero que les guste y si llegan por error, avísenme si valió la pena n___n Si no entienden algo pregúntenme (es mi primera traducción y no sé cuantos errores gramaticales tenga) ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el traducir! xD

**STUPID CUPID  
****By Dark-chan**

**Capítulo I. Tamashi (Alma)**

— **»†« —**

Sakura Haruno miró fijamente el libro como si sostuviera los más grandes secretos de la vida en sus manos… qué para a ella, así eran. El libro en su regazo sería la llave para su felicidad, la llave a cada una de las cosas que siempre deseó. En alguna parte de entre sus bonitas páginas de color rosa, descansaba un ritual que le permitiría obtener el tesoro más asombroso conocido dentro del mundo de las chicas.

El corazón de Sasuke Uchiha.

Normalmente, Sakura se habrían burlado de la estúpida idea sobre un ritual de brujería que le permitiría poseer lo que más deseaba. Pero después de doce años de probar cada truco en su arsenal femenino, estaba desesperada.

Arrojando a través del polvo el libro rosa cuya cubierta decía que satisfacía a los clientes el cien por ciento del tiempo, Sakura se centró en una página en medio del libro. Envuelto lejos en la esquina inferior de la página estaba un pequeño artículo escrito con un título sencillo "_Sólo Para Casos Extremos_". Desarrugando un poco la hoja maltrecha, Sakura leyó y re-leyó hambrientamente la página, antes de descansar los pies sobre la cama mientras vaciaba la bolsa de compras. Tocó suavemente cada ingrediente cuando verificó la lista escrita en el libro.

"Libro, velas, albahaca, bálsamo de limón, clavos de olor, canela, nébeda" enlistó, sus dedos bailan delicadamente sobre las hierbas y artículos comprados.

Se deslizó de su cama hacia el suelo y puso el libro a un lado. Tomó las dos velas rosas, rasgó el papel celofán y las colocó abajo. Jaló una cinta rosa luminosa de su propia cabeza y la puso a su izquierda al lado de la vela, antes de agarrar una caja pequeña y sacar una cinta oscura de pelo desde dentro. Puso la cinta de pelo negro abajo al lado de la vela a su derecha antes de encender ambas velas. Entonces Sakura recogió las dos cuerdas de pelo y, con una oración rápida para la suerte, las dejó caer en la llama de su respectivo candil.

"El más adorado señor Eros, Dios amable y maravilloso del Amor, por favor ayúdeme a alcanzar a aquel que yo adoro," Sakura leyó del libro.

Tomó el bálsamo del limón y frotó las hojas encima de sus brazos, su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios, y su corazón. "Me consagro con este bálsamo para tener amor, éxito, y para sanar la herida que he sentido por ser negado mi amor."

Tomó la hoja de albahaca y la nébeda, y los aplastó entre sus dedos antes de tirarlos encima de las velas. "Salpico las hierbas para el amor y suerte encima de las llamas en mi corazón en espera que usted, mi Señor omnipotente, me ayudará a extender la mano al que yo adoro."

Sakura agarró el clavo de olor y canela, ambos simbolizando amor y lujuria, y empezó a realizar lo mismo que con las otras hierbas. "Incluso cuando él me ignoró, yo lo amo. Incluso cuando me rechazó, desdeñó, ridiculizó, yo lo amo. Ayúdeme a alcanzar al que yo tanto adoro."

Con las últimas dos hierbas agregadas al fuego, los suaves pámpanos de humo empezaron a subir de las dos velas, rizándose y entrelazándose entre ellas en un baile místico. Sakura llevo sus manos al su corazón para descansar y dijo las palabras finales del ritual:

"Vengo humildemente hasta usted, Eros, el hijo de amor y la lujuria, y rezo por tu guía. Trae a mí al hombre que amo. Permítame sostenerlo, permítame besarlo, permítame amarlo, permítale ser mío."

Sakura tomó dos hojas de bálsamo del limón y los colocó en las velas. Y así, finalmente hizo el ritual. Sakura limpió todo y subió a la cama, ansiosa por ver si mañana su magia había funcionado.

— x — x — x —

Cuando Sakura se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio un par de brillantes ojos azules que la miran fijamente. Gritó de sorpresa y sin pensar, lanzó su puño directo a la entrepierna del hombre. Esos ojos luminosos se ensancharon de dolor, vio como el hombre soltaba un gruñido y cayó al suelo, mientras asía tiernamente su ingle dolorida.

– ¿Qué… por el… infierno?- dijo el hombre, mientras rodeaba sus partes sensibles para protegerlos de la muchacha que lo había tirado de cama.

– ¿Quién demonios eres?- gruñó la chica mientras agarraba la lámpara de su mesa a un lado de su cama y la usaba como una espada.

– Kamadeva. Xochipilli. Amor. Eros. Cupido. Deberías de saberlo, tú me trajiste aquí- el hombre gimió, mientras se colocaba de pie.

– ¿Qué?

El hombre finalmente se enderezó y la miró fijamente con esos espirituales ojos azules. – Yo soy el maldito Dios del Amor. No importa cómo me llames, yo hago lo mismo para todos.

– E-el Dios del a…amor- Sakura abrió la boca, dejando caer la lámpara en la alfombra.

El hombre rodó sus ojos. – ¿Qué pensaste que haría el ritual? ¿Qué el primer hombre que mires se enamorara perdidamente de ti? Eso es un insulto, nada puede hacer tal cosa. Sólo yo puedo hacer que algo así pase, por eso aquí estoy.

Sakura miró como el hombre echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto con una increíble curiosidad entonces aprovechó la oportunidad para observar al "Dios de Amor". Notó que apenas era un poco más alto que ella, es delgado y su cuerpo moreno estaba un poco descubierto gracias a una simple tela delgada, su ropaje blanco le cubría por encima de sus delgadas caderas. Sus ojos azules la miraron cautelosamente debajo de una franja suave, dorada cual oro era su cabellera.

– Tú me llamaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera con una visible molestia.

Sakura cabeceó rápidamente. – Sí, sí yo hice… Pero usted no es lo que yo esperaba…

El hombre rodó los ojos. – Claro, seguro que esperabas a un enorme bebé fenómeno súper inteligente, fuerte y con pañal, con su pequeño arco y su arsenal de flechas. Bien, lamento decepcionarte dulzura, pero yo no he sido un bebé durante siglos.

Sakura afirmó despacio – Pero… usted va a ayudarme ¿cierto?

El Dios de Amor suspiró – Bueno, tú me convocaste y como soy bondadoso lo haré. Está en mi contrato y a propósito, puedes llamarme Naruto. Los otros Dioses me dicen así de broma desde comí el Ramen humano ¡Y me encanta'ttebayo! ¿Tienes un poco, te importaría prepararme un tazón?

Sakura cabeceó y llevó Naruto abajo a la cocina. – ¿Así qué hay otros Dioses? Digo, además de usted.

– Háblame de tú y claro que los hay- contestó Naruto sentado a la mesa mirando a la mujer preparando un ramen instantáneo –Simplemente que nosotros tenemos cierta debilidad desde que oscura tecnología dominó a la religión, haciendo que la gente se olvidara de nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, después que esto haya terminado, olvidarás todo sobre mí y lo que te haya dicho.

– De acuerdo, con tal de tener a Sasuke-kun está bien- Sakura respondió, mientras vertía los tallarines en un cuenco para el Dios del Amor.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llama el tipo al que quieres?- preguntó Naruto alcanzando el cuenco y los palillos que le tendía.

Sakura cabeceó soñadoramente y Naruto rodó sus ojos, comenzando a devorar ese delicioso ramen humeante. – Bien, háblame sobre él.

– Ne… ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- preguntó Sakura ignorando la instrucción del ojiazul.

Y Naruto resopló un poco fastidiado – ¿Yo, el Dios de Amor realmente enamorado? Nop, eso nunca pasará.

Sakura frunció el ceño – ¿Y por qué no?- para ser un Dios del amor, tenía una manera desdeñosa de referirse a su "profesión."

– No te preocupes por mí, mejor cuéntame sobre tu galán- Naruto insistió, mientras seguía sorbiendo algunos tallarines.

El destello de amor regresó a los ojos de Sakura y se sentó con un suspiro fúnebre. – Él es la definición de perfección. Él es hermoso, inteligente, indiferente y yo lo he amado casi toda mi vida. Pero nunca muestra algún interés en algo excepto el trabajo de la escuela. Daría cualquier cosa para que él me ame.

— x — x — x —

Naruto continuó comiendo su ramen, medio escuchando la charla de la joven mujer enfrente de él. Ni siquiera necesitó ponerle atención para darse cuenta que Sakura era igual a todos los demás. Todas las chicas de su edad siempre caen de cabeza hasta los talones de la lujuria con alguien completamente inadecuado para ellas y se convencen que en verdad es amor. En su desesperación llaman a Naruto y debido a su contrato, él obliga a algún pobre chico a enamorarse de ellas. Entonces, por un año o un poco más se aburren y los dejan buscando a otra persona, entonces los chicos se afligen por alguien que no supo cuidar de su amor.

Y Hinata se preguntó por qué Naruto odió la idea de enamorarse. En su línea de trabajo, Naruto siempre ve a las mujeres arruinar las vidas de los hombres inocentes. No importa cuántas ninfas que la Diosa de Amor le presente, Naruto siempre le dice a Hinata que nunca funcionará.

– ¿Qué tan rápido puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos.

Naruto soltó sus palillos y se volvió para ver a la impaciente muchacha – Iré contigo a la escuela y lo observaré durante un tiempo. Cuando sea el momento preciso yo lo haré-.

– Y exactamente, ¿cómo funciona?- preguntó Sakura.

Naruto apretó una palma contra su pecho, a un lado de su corazón y una delgada flecha con una punta roja aparecía en su mano. – Con esto. Un simple disparó y él estará enamorado para siempre de ti.

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y apuntó la puntiaguda flecha a Sakura – Debes estar segura que esto es lo que quieres- dijo seriamente –Porque no puede deshacerse.

– Éste es el único deseo que he querido durante años- Sakura contestó agitadamente.

– Entonces ve a vestirte para la escuela o llegaremos tarde- dijo Naruto resignado a su nueva tarea. Otra pareja iba a ser condenada, otro día en la vida del Dios de Amor.

Sakura se apresuró hasta su cuarto para preparar sus cosas para la escuela y Naruto la esperó silenciosamente mientras terminaba su ramen, maldiciendo el día que el original Dios de Amor le pasó ese horrendo trabajo a él.

Naruto nunca quiso hacer algo tan horrible.

Había vivido como un joven campesino, mirando correr las ovejas de su padre en el campo, un día un resplandeciente hombre joven apareció ante él. Sin decir nada aquel hombre hermoso se disculpó con el rubio antes de empujar la flecha roja contra su pecho. Naruto se desmayó y unas horas después despertó frente a la Diosa de Amor que flotaba sobre él lista para darle una explicación. Al parecer, el Dios original del Amor se había enamorado de un mortal y había tenido una pelea con su hermana Hinata, necesitaba hacer algo para poder vivir y morir al lado de su amor. La Diosa del Amor le había dicho que la única manera para hacer eso era encontrar un reemplazo e introducir la flecha en el pecho del mortal. Así, Naruto se había vuelto el nuevo Dios del Amor.

– De acuerdo, ¡estoy lista!- Sakura le llamó, mientras bajaba los escalones.

Naruto se puso de pie con un suspiro. –Bien, hagamos esto.

— x — x — x —

Sakura bajó de su automóvil, tratando de no saltar con la alegría de una cría de tres años en un gran agujero. Se volvió hacia Naruto y abrió la puerta al Dios que todavía estaba vestido con nada más que ese calzón de tela blanca que apenas y cubre sus partes de hombre.

– ¿Con qué demonios estás vestido Naruto? ¡Prácticamente estas desnudo!

Naruto rodó los ojos. – Nadie además de ti puede verme. Ahora mismo, las personas piensan que estás hablando sola.

Sakura se ruborizó en un tono rosa cuando se dio cuenta que había cerca unos estudiantes que la miraban fijamente como si fuese un extraterrestre acabado de bajar de una nave espacial – Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- murmuró cohibida.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sakura a través del estacionamiento, veía como la chica sostenía en alto la cabeza, orgullosa, pretendiendo que en ningún momento había hablado sola.

– Bien, todo lo que debes hacer es decirme donde se encuentra tu chico de ensueño y yo lo seguiré para averiguar un poco sobre él y cuando llegue el momento oportuno, le dispararé, él se enamorará perdidamente de ti y yo podré irme.

Sakura asintió para mostrar que había entendido mientras lo llevaba hacia su propio casillero. Introdujo la combinación y tomó el libro de texto que necesitaría para su primera clase, entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba en su casillero del otro lado del pasillo.

– Es él- dijo ella en un susurro.

Naruto se giró y tuvo su primera visión fugaz de Sasuke Uchiha y resopló hastiado. Supo muy bien el tipo de persona que era ese sujeto. Sasuke era el tipo de hombre que Naruto encuentra muy a menudo; alto, oscuro, guapo y completamente inalcanzable. Los hombres como Sasuke fingen ser fríos e indiferentes para alejar a las muchachas y evitar que se les acerquen, pero todo lo que hacen es atraerlas como las moscas a la miel.

– Bien, haré mi trabajo. Quizá no me vuelvas a ver después de esto- dijo el rubio.

Sakura asintió. – Gracias por ayudarme-.

Naruto se burló –Jah, ahora no tengo otra opción, ¿no lo crees?

Con eso, Naruto se disolvió en el aire y Sakura suspiró soñadoramente. Muy pronto, Sasuke Uchiha sería todo suyo y nada ni nadie podría quitárselo. Comenzó a soñar despierta los futuros días a su lado, que seguro serían perfectos, prácticamente flotó a su primer clase, y no notó el momento cuando Naruto reapareció a espaldas del Uchiha.

— x — x — x —

Naruto siguió a Sasuke Uchiha todo el día. Estuvo detrás del adolescente de clase en clase, solo vigilando cómo actuaba con las personas a su alrededor. Era necesario para Naruto estudiar la manera de ser del chico antes de usar su poder, debía calcular la cantidad de magia que tendría la flecha. A veces, los chicos ya estaban enamorados de ellas y simplemente necesitaban un pequeño codazo. Y otras veces, ellos eran los insensibles que ni sabían de la existencia de las chicas, como el Uchiha, quien necesitaría una ración extra de magia sólo para poder ver una reacción dentro de su indiferencia.

La campana de fin de clases sonó y Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio, el día escolar había terminado. Mientras más rápido hiciera su trabajo, más pronto regresaría a casa. Siguió a Sasuke a su automóvil que estaba estacionado casi enfrente del de Sakura. Naruto vio cuando Sakura se acercaba a su auto y como Sasuke la miró furtivamente. El rubio cerró los ojos y se enfocó en sacar la flecha de su cuerpo colocando de nuevo las manos cerca de su corazón. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la flecha giró entre dos de sus dedos al darse cuenta que Sasuke había desaparecido de su vista. Pero el automóvil del joven todavía estaba allí, así que aún no se había ido, pero no estaba de pie donde Naruto lo había visto por última vez.

De repente, la flecha dio un tirón de las manos de Naruto y el rubio dio un grito de susto al encontrarse cara a cara con la oscuridad, al ver reflejados sus ojos azules contra esos ojos indescifrables que pertenecen a Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Naruto parpadeó y abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, cerrándola rápidamente. El mortal no debería poder verlo, ¡nadie además de Sakura debería poder verlo! Pero Sasuke tenía algo llamativo en sus ojos, sus labios se arrugaron en una mueca de molestia y sostuvo fuertemente la flecha frente al Dios.

– Te he hecho una pregunta- gruñó Sasuke – ¿Quién eres y por qué has estado siguiéndome todo el día? Y para el asunto, ¿por qué fui el único que lo notó?

Naruto, seguía mudo, no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente. Un claxon de algún automóvil detrás de él lo despertó de su letargo, asustándolo. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió; desapareció del estacionamiento de la escuela preparatoria.

— x — x — x —

Reapareciendo al azar, en algún lugar vacío, Naruto levantó su cabeza al cielo.

– ¡Hinata! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- gritó.

Un fuerte crujido se escuchó a un lado de él y Naruto se giró rápidamente esperando ver la belleza oscura que era la Diosa de Amor, pero en vez de eso se encontró cara a cara con el Mensajero de los Dioses; Kakashi.

– Yo!- saludó el Dios alado.

– Me desesperas con tu 'yo'- chilló Naruto. – ¿En que parte del Infierno de Orochimaru está Hinata? ¡Tengo un problema muy grande!

Kakashi sostuvo sus manos. – Whoa, whoa tranquilízate Naruto. Hinata me envió. Ella sabía que estarías enfadado y creyó que no podría manejarlo, por eso me mandó.

– Kakashi, no creo que entiendas la gravedad de este problema- Naruto insistió, debía ver a Hinata lo más pronto posible.

– Un mortal, además de su invocador te vio, ¿cierto?

– Sí- respondió Naruto desconcertado. –Yo pensé que… ¡se suponía que nadie más podía verme! Esto nunca me había pasado antes.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca. – Sí, bien, técnicamente hablando, se supone que sólo la persona que te convocó te puede ver. Pero hay una excepción a esa regla.

– ¿Oh sí? ¿Y cual es?- preguntó Naruto.

– Tu compañero del alma- fue la simple respuesta de Kakashi.

El silencio reinó entre las dos deidades antes de que Naruto gritara, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente. – El único mortal que puede verte además del que te convocó es tu compañero del alma mortal. ¿Qué parte de eso es difícil de entender?

– ¡La parte de compañero de alma mortal!- lloró Naruto. – ¡Yo pensé como el Dios de Amor que soy nunca tendría que pasar por algo así! No mencionaron nada de eso, ¡yo nací hace más de mil años! ¿Mi compañero del alma no habría nacido en el pasado?

Kakashi se mofó, – Todos tenemos un compañero del alma. La mayoría de las personas, Dioses y mortales, normalmente es difícil encontrarlos. Y tu compañero del alma puede nacer en cualquier época. Antes de que nazcas o después de que mueras.

Naruto suspiró – ¿Y qué sigue ahora?

– Lo que pase después depende de ti- le dijo Kakashi. –Puedes dejar de ser un Dios y vivir como un mortal. O, puedes fingir que nada de esto pasó, punza a tu compañero del alma con la flecha para que él se enamore de la chica y regresa casa.

– Escogeré el plan B- contestó el rubio girándose para salir de allí.

En el fondo, las nubes se oscurecieron hasta alcanzar el color negro y se escucharon ruidosos truenos. Los destellos de los relámpagos salían de las negras nubes, iluminando el recinto, haciendo que el campo parecerse un escenario de película de horror barato.

Kakashi parecía divertido. – Tsunade no está feliz con tu opción.

Naruto miró al cielo. – ¡Calla vieja bruja! Que esta no es tu decisión.

Dicho eso, el Dios de Amor desapareció una vez más, dejando a Kakashi suspirando cansadamente, el Dios Mensajero miró inmóvil el cielo tormentoso.

– Yo tampoco estoy contento con él. No tiene idea de que está intentando rendirse antes de luchar por su compañero del alma.

— x — x — x —

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, no sabía que hacer.

No podría dejar la Tierra hasta que terminara su trabajo y no lo haría mientras no tuviera la flecha con la marca especial para Sasuke. Obviamente, los otros Dioses no iban a ser de ayuda, así que Naruto torturó su cerebro para que descifrara que podría hacer. Por alguna razón, que el muchacho le devolviera su flecha no era una opción. Naruto podría decir en ese momento entre ellos, que el humano era hábil y estaba determinado a conseguir respuestas de una manera u otra.

Suspirando hacia él, Naruto decidió que él también podría intentar razonar con el joven. Y con eso en la mente, el Dios de Amor se concentró en la firma mágica de su flecha y desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que estaba en una alcoba; de pie enfrente del adolescente que estaba descansando en la cama con la flecha en su regazo. El muchacho sonrió sorprendido cuando Naruto apareció delante de él.

– Estaba preguntándome cuando vendrías- Sasuke pronunció con lentitud, casi perezosamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño y agarró la silla de la computadora que estaba delante de un escritorio cercano y se sentó haciendo un plaf – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿Perdona?- preguntó Sasuke un tanto sorprendido.

– Por la flecha- contestó Naruto. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Empecemos con quién eres y el porque me estabas siguiendo- contestó el adolescente.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos haciendo morros. –Ésa es información secreta.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y tomó la flecha con ambas manos, como si se estuviera preparando para partirla en dos. – Supongo que esto no es tan importante para ti después de todo.

Naruto saltó agitado. – ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!

Sasuke sonrió triunfante. – ¿Entonces?

El Dios de Amor suspiró derrotado mientras se sentaba de nuevo. – Mi nombre es Naruto, y la razón por la que te estaba siguiendo era porque me lo pidieron.

– ¿Eso no es la historia entera, verdad?

Naruto cerró sus ojos con frustración y agitó su cabeza negativamente. – Mi nombre es Naruto, pero la mayoría de las personas me conoce como Cupido. Cada pocas décadas, alguna muchacha desesperada encuentra la manera de convocarme y vengo a la Tierra para hacer que el chico de sus sueños se enamore perdidamente de ella.

– ¿Quién te convocó?

– Una chica llamada Sakura.

Sasuke gimió molesto. – Claro…

– Sí, ahora lo ves, el porque necesito de esa flecha. Sin ella, no puedo regresar al Avión Sagrado.

– ¿Avión sagrado?

– Es la dimensión, por falta de una buena palabra, en dónde los dioses, diosas, semi-dioses y ángeles viven.

Sasuke asintió pensativamente, taladrando la flecha contra su palma. – Ahora dime ¿por qué nadie más te vio?

Naruto se frotó la nuca. – El único humano que puede verme es el que me convocó.

– Yo puedo verte- señaló Sasuke.

– Sí, obviamente tú eres alguna especie de mutación de la raza humana y las reglas no te afectan- bromeó para evitar demostrar su nerviosismo. – Ahora, ¿Puedo recuperar mi flecha?

Sasuke permaneció callado durante un momento antes de que dijera "No."

– ¿Qué?- chilló el rubio. – ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no voy a dejar que me obligues a enamorarme de Sakura Haruno, o nadie más por ese asunto. Y estás mintiendo sobre el porque puedo verte cuando nadie puede hacerlo.

Naruto frotó ansioso sus manos. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Necesito la flecha, maldición!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – No pienso regresarte esta cosa, así que supongo, simplemente tendrás que ponerte cómodo aquí en la Tierra.

Naruto se puso de pie furioso, la silla en la que estaba sentado se volcó como si un viento antinatural comenzara a soplar alrededor, tirando las cosas de los estantes y haciendo volar los papeles dentro del cuarto.

– ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- el Dios bramó cabreado. – ¡Yo soy un maldito _Dios_! ¡Con el poder yo tengo en mi nuez izquierda podría destruir este continente entero! ¡Ahora dame mi maldita flecha!

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, visiblemente enfurruñado, el viento sopló inofensivamente alrededor de él justo como el que destruyó su cuarto. – ¿Te das cuenta que vas a limpiar este lío, verdad?

Naruto gritó su frustración contra los otros Dioses y desapareció en un 'puff' antes de hacer algo que le causara problemas mayores… de nuevo. Tsunade todavía le reprochaba por hundir 'accidentalmente' la Atlántida.

— x — x — x —

Sasuke miró fijamente el desastre que había sido una vez su cuarto. Echó la flecha hacia su escritorio y empezó a limpiar la basura en el suelo antes de que su madre regresara a casa. No podría culpar exactamente a un Dios por ese desorden; demonios, alegar que su perro inexistente se comió su tarea era una excusa más creíble.

Mientras limpiaba, los pensamientos de Sasuke se centraron en esa deidad hermosa y atractiva y en lo expresivo que era. Simplemente su cuerpo expresó cuan enfadado había estado. Su cabello en forma de espigas, ese pelo dorado que se había movido alrededor de su rostro como las hojas de heno en un huracán. Sus brazos entonados habían estado temblando con el impulso de querer golpear con violencia algo o alguien y Sasuke pensó que las mejillas del Dios no pudieran volverse más rojas. Pero los ojos de Naruto mostraron la mayoría de las emociones. Sasuke no podría creer cuánto podía sentir al leer en esos ojos; el enojo, la frustración, el miedo, la desesperación. Naruto era hermoso cuando estaba enfadado.

– Los humanos son los seres más desordenados.

Sasuke dio un bote por la sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que rompió el silencio en su cuarto. – ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió abiertamente a él, sus desigualados ojos centellaron al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus alas color bronce plegadas detrás de él. –Yo soy Kakashi, sirviente de los Dioses. Realmente, soy más que un joven mensajero; esos pelafustanes perezosos me hacen volar haciendo todo el trabajo sucio de un lado a otro.

– ¿Por qué está usted aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha, mientras agarrar detrás de él, la flecha de Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió alegremente cuando vio el pedazo de madera a espaldas del mortal. –No te preocupes; no estoy aquí para quitarte la flecha. No estoy sirviendo Naruto, por el momento.

– ¿A quién sirves?

– Por ahora estoy bajo las órdenes de Tsunade, la cabeza del Avión Sagrado. Naruto la ha hecho enfadar- dijo el mensajero mientras limpiaba el cuarto con una sola ola de su mano.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó Sasuke, estando ya sentado sobre su cama frescamente arreglada.

La sonrisa amable de Kakashi se desvaneció y su rostro se torció de tristeza. –Naruto está negando su destino. Él ha encontrado algo tan precioso y raro, pero está tirándolo de lado como si fuera basura.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te dijo por qué puedes verlo?- preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke agitó su cabeza negativamente y Kakashi suspiró.

– Cuando una mujer está embarazada es visitada en su embarazo por Shizune, la Diosa de Vida y Fertilidad- relató Kakashi –Shizune le da a cada infante un alma y Orochimaru, el Dios de Muerte, toma el alma y la guía a la muerte. Sin embargo, el alma que se da realmente es la mitad de un alma entera. La otra mitad se pone en otra persona. Las dos personas que comparten las mitades de una sola alma son conocidas como 'compañeros del alma'; perfectos entre sí de cualquier manera. Los compañeros del alma pueden estar en momentos diferentes y épocas diferentes en cualquier parte alrededor del globo, así que es muy difícil incluso estando cerca es casi imposible encontrar al compañero del alma del otro.

– Entonces… ¿Naruto encontró a su compañero del alma?- preguntó Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió alegremente y le dirigió una mirada insinuante.

Sasuke miraba hacia abajo a la flecha en sus manos. – Quieres decir que… ¿Yo soy el compañero del alma de Naruto?

**Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

**V**aya… no pensé que traducir fuera tan difícil xD pero me ha encantado ^w^ ¡simplemente adoro este fic! w si alguien llegó espero que también les haya gustado. Veamos, depende de los comentarios para la actualización, si veo unos cuantos me apuraré a traducir lo demás xDD Jejeje sin más me despido y que tengan un bonito día (o tarde… o noche xD) Por cierto… por ahora **Seducción en las Sombras** no tiene fecha de actualización X_______x pero primero termino este y le pongo ganas al otro n___n jojojo para ser las cinco de la mañana no tengo sueño X___x nota: no se desvelen leyendo fics… bueno si xD ¡Se cuidan!

I hope than you like it Ashi n__n. And thank's again!! You're so GREAT!! ^o~

**Leona Dark  
****0508-061209**


	2. Capítulo II Sayonara

**Disclaimer:** **Stupid Cupid **BELONGS to** Ashi-Eiketsu, **the history isn't mine and she's the original Author. Sí Naruto fuese mío, cortaría los capítulos de relleno, Sasuke no se habría largado y el anime sería netamente yaoi, pero como no lo es, me conformo con liar a los chicos guapos n__n

**Notas: **Yo! ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **Gesshoku Safri (**teme-chan**), ginna, Tilly Reyes, Ranmen-chan,** **Usagi Kaiba, Enit Shadow, Metherlence Reverie, Inushi-Yasha, ika, lightless.x, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, coptesita, SASUNARU, kuranieves jaganshi, hitomi_miri, fulldomination, hijadelaluna, Dark-ekin, Dizashe, Nelira, Lizy-chan, nany-08, imet-san, Renii **y** DarKenjiFujisaki** por su apoyo ¡Muchas Gracias! espero que puedan leer sus replay *3* ¡Sois lo mejor! Quisiera que vieran el HERMOSO dibujo que me hizo **Chidori-san** para el fic, podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil donde dice dibujos xD está realmente adorable. Sin más, ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el traducir! xD

**STUPID CUPID  
****By Dark-chan**

**Capítulo II. ****Sayonara****(Adiós)**

— **»†« —**

**A**l día siguiente, Sakura se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando desesperadamente a Sasuke. Estaba segura que Naruto había hecho su trabajo el día anterior en el estacionamiento y ahora necesitaba encontrarse con su amor para que pudieran comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Deteniéndose delante del casillero de Sasuke, Sakura acomodó su cabello y jaló su blusa hacia abajo para mostrar más su clavícula y parte de su cuello. Se recostó sobre el casillero y lució una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Estaba lista.

– Sakura ¿Puedo hablar rápido contigo?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sakura fue arrastrada al vestíbulo en la planta baja por el Dios de Amor y fue empujada hacia un aula vacía. Volvió a gritarle por ser tan bruto con ella, pero se quedó helada al verlo. Naruto estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros, una camisa roja muy pegada a su cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?- preguntó con sus ojos vagando en ese cuerpo frente a ella.

Naruto suspiró, – No podía verme con mi ropa de Cupido en público.

– Nadie puede verte excepto yo- señaló la pelirrosa.

El rubio rió entre dientes nerviosamente – Sí, sobre eso, estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas y tengo que acudir a medidas desesperadas.

– Espera- gruñó Sakura. – ¿Quieres decir que aún no está enamorado de mí?

– Todavía no- Naruto apresuró su explicación al notar como una vena en la frente de la chica comenzaba a saltar. – No te preocupes; pronto estará hecho el trabajo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y salió del salón, dejando atrás al Dios que suspiró aliviado. Mortal o inmortal, las mujeres eran las cosas aterradoras que hubiese visto.

– Y Jiraiya se pregunta por qué soy homosexual- murmuró el rubio, refiriéndose al Dios de Vino y el Exceso.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos y una mochila escolar apareció a sus pies. Revisó el interior y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director para anunciar que su nuevo estudiante de intercambio había llegado.

Empujó la puerta y se dirigió al mostrador dónde una mujer joven de cabello rizado color negro y ojos rojizos-castaños estaba archivando unos papeles.

– Disculpe- dijo llamando su atención. – Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el estudiante de intercambio de la escuela preparatoria de Suna.

La señorita sonrió. – Oh sí, te estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y soy la Secretaria Principal de la Preparatoria de Konoha- Alcanzó un sobre detrás de ella y arrancó varias hojas –Éste es tu horario y un mapa para encontrar tus clases. Lleva esta hoja contigo y diles a tus profesores que te firmen. Al final del día, entrégamela o a quienquiera que esté por aquí.

– Gracias- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba los papeles.

– De nada. Disfruta tu primer día.

— x — x — x —

Sasuke caminó a su primera clase, su mente estaba en las nubes o más específicamente, en los Dioses que hasta ayer nunca había creído que existieran. Se sentó y arrancó algunas hojas de su cuaderno, aunque dudó en escribir las notas de la clase. La Historia no era una materia que considerara difícil. Sí no entendía algo, podría leer después en algún libro de texto.

Al resto de sus compañeros no los tomó en cuenta, podía escuchar las charlas de cosas frívolas y superficiales como las fiestas, las compras y celebridades. Sasuke normalmente los ignora puesto que ese tipo de superficialidades no le interesan, así como las chicas que le siguen por la escuela, riendo tontamente moviendo sus pestañas en un intento burdo de coqueteo.

El profesor, un frágil anciano llamado Sarutobi, entró al salón, su caminar era seguido por un afilado 'click' hecho con su bastón con cada paso. Cuando llegó al escritorio, la clase entera ya se había tranquilizado. Aclaró su garganta, Sarutobi abrió su libro y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su camisa.

– Aburame Shino.

– Aquí.

– Akimichi Choji.

– ¡Aquí!

– Haruno Sakura.

– Aquí, Sensei.

– Hyuuga Ne…

– ¡Lamento la demora!

Sarutobi frunció el ceño y dejó la lista para ver respirar agitado al muchacho rubio en la puerta. – ¿Y usted es?

– Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- respondió recuperando el aliento – Soy nuevo y me perdí.

– Hm, toma asiento- pidió Sarutobi, marcando el nuevo nombre en su lista, antes de continuar con los demás.

Naruto analizó el grupo, ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke quien le sonreía alegre y a Sakura que le miraba de una manera feroz, antes de sentarse en el único asiento vacío dos filas lejos de Sasuke. Naruto se sentó con un 'plaf' y empujó su bolsa bajo su escritorio antes de cruzar sus brazos y enterrara su cabeza en ellos.

– Hey.

Naruto ignoró la voz que venía de su izquierda. Cómo detesta a los adolescentes…

– Hey.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, enviando una oración mentalmente a Tsunade para que el adolescente cerrara la boca. Entonces de nuevo, la vieja bruja se mofó de su oración que era regresada con un gran 'JÓDETE'.

– Pssssst…

Naruto gruñó bajo, alzó su cabeza para divisar al chico que se sienta a un lado de él – ¿Qué?

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente, mostrando los dos triángulos rojos tatuados en sus mejillas. – Sólo quería decirte "hola".

Naruto rodó los ojos. – No molestes.

– ¡Jóvenes!- les llamó Sarutobi golpeando el escritorio con una regla para atraer la atención de los chicos. –A menos que estén discutiendo la caída del Imperio Romano les sugiero que presten un poco de atención. Inuzuka, usted ya lo sabe bien, y el niño nuevo, ya aprenderá.

Naruto gimió y se golpeó la frente contra su escritorio cuando el anciano comenzaba una lectura sobre una era en la cual prácticamente había estado viviendo. Dios, cómo era posible que las historias habían logrado torcer el tiempo contra él…

— x — x — x —

El sonido chillón de la campana despertó a Naruto de su letargo y miró rápido a su alrededor, notó que no había sido el único; casi todos los demás también se habían dormido. Sarutobi indicó a todos que podían salir y Naruto agarró su mochila y fue el primero en la puerta cuando recordó el papel que debía tener la firma del profesor. Regresando al escritorio del anciano, Naruto le dio el papel y esperó a que terminara de leerlo y se lo firmara.

Suspiró aliviado cuando Sarutobi le devolvió el papel, Naruto lo guardó estando lejos de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sólo para verse cara a cara con Sasuke.

Dio un paso atrás para no chocar con el adolescente, Naruto frunció el ceño – ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke sonrió alegremente y envolvió los hombros de Naruto con su brazo, halaba al Dios mientras caminaba con él. – ¿Qué te trae por acá, Naruto?

Naruto empujó el brazo de Sasuke, incluso al hacer eso necesitó un momento para examinar el porque su corazón había revivido de repente en su pecho. – Tú eres el único que me retiene aquí. Podría estar ahora en casa.

– Sí, tú podrías- Sasuke estaba de acuerdo. – Pero no voy a permitirte escoger a la persona de quien me enamore, sobre todo alguien como Sakura.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con Sakura?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

– Es una chica, ese es el problema. Ellas son muy desagradables, las criaturas más vanas.

Naruto resopló. – Buen punto.

– ¿Y quieres me enamore de ella?- preguntó el Uchiha.

Naruto metió las manos en sus bolsillos. –No tengo otra opción. Si pudiera elegir, nunca me habría vuelto el Dios del Amor. Me habría muerto hace siglos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y agarró las manos de Naruto. Llevó rápidamente al Dios a lo largo de un pasillo vacío, a través de una puerta sin seguro y hacia arriba por unos escalones. Una última puerta reveló la azotea de la escuela que pasó por alto para todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Naruto rió entre dientes cuando se sentó en el piso. – Mi primer día de escuela y ya me estoy saltando las clases.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado. – ¿Quieres decir qué no habrías escogido volverte el Dios de Amor? ¿Acaso no naces como un Dios?

Naruto agitó su cabeza. – La mayoría de los Dioses de hoy en día se crean. Los Dioses viejos nacieron en sus posiciones, pero después todos se cansan de gobernar una raza de criaturas que, o los odian o se olvidan que existen. Así que encuentran unos reemplazos y abandonan su cargo.

– ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Para cada Dios es diferente. Por ejemplo, el Cupido real no podría dejar su posición hasta que se enamorara. La misma regla me es aplicada y a la Diosa del Amor.

– Así que fuiste escogido… ¿Por qué?

– Conveniencia, supongo- respondió Naruto. –Realmente no sé por qué me escogió a mí.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. –Tú lo odias…

– Sip.

– Y aún tienes la oportunidad de dejarlo- señaló Sasuke.

Naruto se tensó. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke no quiso comprometerse tan rápido con Naruto y sólo bajó la mirada – Quiero decir que el tal Kakashi vino a mí y me dijo el porque puedo verte cuando nadie más pudo. Soy tu compañero del alma y aún así quieres obligarme a que enamorarme de alguien más. ¿Por qué?

Naruto gruñó molesto y empujó al humano lejos de él. – ¡Jódete! ¡Éste no es tu asunto!

– ¡Por qué demonios no!- siseó Sasuke poniéndose de pie. – ¡Soy tu compañero del alma que lo que significa que eres mío! ¡No quiero ser ligado a alguna jodida admiradora! ¡No cuando podría estar con alguien mejor!

Naruto rió amargamente. – ¿Alguien mejor? El amor siempre va a ser doloroso, no importa con quién estés. El amor no causa nada pero duele porque no dura. Por lo menos si el amor es forzado herirá menos que ese cariño real que crees poder sentir.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca has estado enamorado- acotó Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño. – No, no lo he estado, y no pienso hacerlo con un patético humano como tú.

Naruto desapareció del tejado escolar, dejando atrás a Sasuke. El Uchiha respiró profundamente para calmar sus emociones y se sentó, alcanzando su mochila. Abrió el cierre y sacó la flecha, no se había atrevido a salir de casa sin el objeto. Sasuke Uchiha no sería atado a Sakura por el resto de su vida, sobre todo cuando estaba destinado para el vibrante y hermoso Naruto.

Naruto será suyo y, aunque lo maldiga, vivirán felices para siempre.

— x — x — x —

Hinata miró desde Plano Sagrado como su mejor amigo y casi-hermano desapareció de la escuela humana y fue a enfurruñarse a otro lado. Ella no era la original Diosa del Amor. Como Naruto, ella había sido seleccionada para ocupar ese papel una vez que Afrodita ya no quiso continuar como Diosa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Naruto, ella si estaba contenta en su posición. No habiendo podido encontrar el amor cuando era humana, disfrutó ayudando a otros a enamorarse y el caso de Naruto no era ninguna excepción. Hinata no quería nada más, que ver feliz a su querido hermano junto a la persona que en verdad lo amase.

Claro que, Naruto era una de las personas más tercas que la Diosa del Amor alguna vez hubiese conocido. Suspirando bajito, Hinata concentró su atención al mortal que compartía la otra mitad del alma de Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha no era la primera persona que Hinata habría escogido para Naruto. Ni el segundo. Ni el tercio. De hecho, Hinata probablemente habrían pasado completamente sobre Sasuke Uchiha como un candidato para ser el compañero de Naruto. Sin embargo, Hinata observó al joven y creyó que quizás él era bueno para su hermano, al menos eso esperaba. Sasuke era la clase de persona que podría querer a Naruto si eligiera dejar su vida inmortal. Sasuke tenía la habilidad y fuerza para atender las necesidades de Naruto así como el conocimiento para ayudarle a sobrevivir en ese lugar; el mundo materialista que se había vuelto la Tierra. Sasuke era todo lo que Naruto no era. Ellos no se completarían mientras el otro no pueda, en teoría, sobrevivir sin el otro, su vida estaría incompleta. Es por eso que Hinata sentía la necesidad de intentar hacer entrar en razón a Naruto. Pero primero, necesitaba asegurarse que el humano supiera lo que le esperaba si es que quería a Naruto como suyo.

Cerrando los ojos, Hinata se enfocó en el humano de Naruto y desapareció del Plano Sagrado.

— x — x — x —

Sasuke no estaba de humor como para tomar el resto de sus clases. Se sentó con un 'plaf' y se recostó contra la puerta de la azotea, satisfecho con enredar su problema con Naruto. No pudo mantener lejos sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de luz pasó sobre él, llevando consigo varias docenas de pétalos de rosas. Sasuke quitó los pétalos de su rostro, pero se heló cuando notó a una pequeña y encantadora mujer vestida en un kimono color azul pálido de pie frente a él. Sus ojos también eran claros y las flores se enredaban en su largo cabello negro. Ella resplandeció con una asombrosa presencia que Sasuke sólo había sentido dos veces.

Seguramente era una Diosa.

– Hola, Sasuke Uchiha- saludó ella alisando el frente de su kimono.

– Usted me tiene en desventaja- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie – Usted sabe mi nombre y yo no tengo idea de cual es el suyo.

– Mi nombre es Hinata, soy la Diosa del Amor- contestó.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia delante – Es un honor.

Hinata le sonrió. – He venido a hablarte de Naruto.

– Naruto no quiere nada con conmigo- contestó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió. – Sí, lo sé, pero también conozco el porque. Si vas en serio sobre esto de Naruto entonces hay unas cosas que deberías saber sobre él y su forma de ser.

– ¿Qué quiere decirme?

– Naruto era un humano- comenzó Hinata. – Igual que yo. Yo nací en la época del Japón feudal y fui escogida por la Diosa Afrodita para ser su sucesora. Naruto alguna vez fue el hijo de un simple pastor de ovejas. Eros lo escogió para volverse el Dios de Amor en su lugar.

– Por favor entiende lo difícil que fue para él, ser forzado a actuar bajo los antojos de jóvenes mujeres tontas y obligar a hombres inocentes a enamorarse de ellas. Durante siglos vio a centenares de hombres obligados de mala gana a amar a mujeres cuando ellos no tenían opción de escoger. Y entonces, cuando esas mujeres estaban cansadas de los hombres, los dejaban de lado frívolamente, dejándolos rotos y amando todavía a esas mujeres. Naruto creció amargado, mirando como el amor que se supone él representa era tratado como un juego enfermo y torcido. Naruto creció odiando la forma en que los mortales se habían convertido, sobre todo cuando se alejaron de la religión y se enfocaron más en los adelantos en la ciencia y tecnología. Naruto no cree que los humanos sepan lo que es en verdad es el amor.

— x — x — x —

Cómo odia a los humanos…

Naruto se esforzó en seguir moviéndose con el mar de humanos que fluía alrededor de él mientras caminaba sobre la acera.

Los humanos no eran nada más que mal educadas y orgullosas bolsas de carne y agua que consideraría las cosas más asombrosas en toda la gracia del mundo. Eran avaros y siempre pensaban en ellos mismos. Había muy pocos humanos que en verdad eran los seres más generosos y amables, y esos pocos humanos estaban disminuyendo lentamente mientras el mundo se iba convirtiendo en un lugar gobernado por corporaciones preocupadas solamente en sus ganancias.

Naruto suspiró y acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro.

Alguna vez los humanos trabajaron duro y eran considerados. Los recordó mirando hacia abajo a través del tiempo los vio trabajando para hacer algún regalos para los Dioses. Los humanos del pasado sabían ser humildes y agradecidos. Los humanos alrededor de él no sabían nada eso. Fueron controlados por su tecnología y la necesidad por tener mejores objetos materiales para hacer sus vidas más sencillas. No les preocupa su prójimo mientras tengan lo que siempre han querido.

– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Naruto?

Naruto dio un bote de susto y se giró rápidamente para evitar chocar en la persona que estaba a un lado de él.

– ¡Fíjate pedazo de animal!- le dijo un hombre con un traje alejándose de él.

Naruto zigzagueó a través de la muchedumbre hasta vio la entrada de un callejón. Limpiándose los ojos cuidadosamente, llamó vacilantemente, – ¿Hinata?

Unos pétalos de rosa cayeron del aire y uno ojos pálidos lo miraron fijamente, pertenecientes a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro.

– Naruto, estás muy triste- murmuró la Diosa de Amor, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto cerró los ojos. – Odio todo esto.

Hinata sonrió tristemente. – Tú odias a los humanos en la Tierra y odias ser un Dios del Plano Sagrado. ¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz, Naruto?

– Yo-yo no sé- contestó, alejándose un poco de Hinata y apoyándose contra un edificio.

– ¿Por qué estás en contra de tu "compañero del alma"?- preguntó Hinata.

– Él es tan… ¡_tan humano_!- clamó Naruto. – ¡Él es todo lo que odio de los humanos! Es orgulloso, arrogante, bruto…

– Él es humano- dijo Hinata. –Él ha crecido en el mundo actual donde los humanos han olvidado las viejas costumbres, pero eso no significa que deberías odiarlos. Ellos no conocen algo mejor. Han perdido la fe y se esfuerzan por vivir de la única forma que pueden. Naruto, tú naciste en una época diferente, pero necesitas aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha es tu compañero del alma. Él puede hacerte feliz.

– Pienso que no, Hinata. No creo poder ser feliz en este mundo.

Hinata suspiró. – Más bien, sí continuaras viviendo sólo y prefieres seguir siendo llamado por otros humanos entonces hazle amar a aquella muchacha. Pero Naruto, piensa seriamente sobre esto.

– Hinata- tartamudeó Naruto. – Yo…

Hinata levantó una mano para callarlo. – Es tu decisión, Naruto. Impediré a todos en el Plano Sagrado bajar para tratar de convencerte de hacer algo. Elije sabiamente, porque cuando hayas escogido, no podrá deshacerlo.

Hinata caminó hacia adelante y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Naruto antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás un montón pequeño de pétalos. Una brisa pasó por el callejón y limpió los pétalos que flotaron lejos, bailando alegremente a través del viento que pasó inadvertido.

Naruto rechinó sus dientes y dejó escapar un grito de rabia, golpeando con su puño la pared detrás de él. Ignoró el dolor que crecía en sus nudillos y se acercó cuidadosamente a la salida del callejón.

— x — x — x —

Al día siguiente, Naruto caminó por la escuela humana y pasando a todos de largo se dirigió directamente a su casillero asignado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más necesitaría estar en la escuela por lo que pensó que podría pasar un buen tiempo allí, podrían aprender un poco sobre esas costumbres horribles.

Colocando la combinación en el candado, Naruto lo abrió y lo haló para abrir la puerta. Se quedó helado cuando vio su flecha, en perfectas condiciones, colocada encima de uno de sus libros escolares con una nota plegada a un lado. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba mirando, Naruto cogió la nota y cerró la puerta del casillero para que nadie viera la flecha. Apoyándose contra los casilleros, Naruto desdobló la nota:

_No puedo obligarle a aceptar el hecho que soy tu compañero del alma. Si deseas ignorarlo, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estoy devolviéndote tu flecha porque he decidido que si no puedo tenerte, no quiero quedarme con este sentimiento vacío que seguro tendré cuando te vayas. Sé que no nos hemos conocido para más de un día, pero cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que había algo especial en ti. No sé que habría pasado si nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad y probablemente para siempre me preguntaré si esto que nos une era real, sí es que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero espero que cuando me dispares con tu flecha los sentimientos de mi "amor" por Sakura me ayuden a olvidarme de ti._

_Le he dicho a Sakura que me encuentre en el tejado de la escuela antes de que comiencen las clases. Allí estaremos para que me golpees con la flecha y te puedas librar de mí. Ya conoces el camino hacia el tejado._

– _Sasuke_

Naruto apretó la nota en su puño. Ésta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Él recuperaba su flecha y Sasuke y Sakura lo estaban esperando juntos en un mismo sitio. Finalmente podría regresar al Plano Sagrado en unos cuantos minutos.

Pero… ¿Por qué su pecho le dolía con el simple pensamiento de irse?

Naruto agitó su cabeza levemente y metió la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del casillero para agarrar su flecha antes de cerrarlo de nuevo y caminar hacia los escalones que llevan al tejado. Poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta, mientras más lo hacía sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho y su estómago se revolvía por el nerviosismo. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, la mente de Naruto repasaba rápidamente todas sus opciones y consecuencias de lo que haría, asegurándose qué su decisión era la mejor que pudiera escoger.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta arriba, empujó la puerta para descubrir a Sasuke apoyado contra la baranda que rodea el perímetro del tejado y a Sakura estando de pie demasiado cerca de él mirándolo fijamente con anhelo.

– Así que, ¿están listos para hacer esto?- dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura se dirigió deslumbrante hacia él. – Sí, te hemos estado esperando.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente. – Lamento haber tardado tanto. Tuve unas cuantas dificultades técnicas. Ahora estoy listo para hacer lo que necesito.

Sasuke se giró y miró fijamente Naruto. El Dios encontró sus ojos reflejados en los oscuros del Uchiha, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Naruto desviara su mirada, se pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

– Bien, necesito que ambos estén de pie delante del otro- les pidió.

Sasuke no se movió, así que la frontuda de Sakura caminó para colocarse de pie delante de él con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente estaba consiguiendo lo que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiró en su última respiración como hombre libre. Si no podía tener a la persona que fue hecha para él, ¿por qué se molestaría en divagar por la vida con la idea de lo que podría haberlo atormentado?

Naruto estaba de pie entre ellos con flecha en mano. –Bien, esto no dolerá nada, lo prometo.

Sasuke asintió derrotado, mirando fijamente sobre el hombro de Sakura. Él no quiso mirar la expresión alegre de Sakura o el dócil gesto de Naruto sonriendo.

De repente escuchó en quejido ahogado, pero no era de Sasuke. Su mirada bajó inmediatamente a las manos de Naruto que envolvían la flecha que ahora se empujaba contra el pecho de Sakura.

Sakura miró sorprendida la flecha que Naruto empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho hasta que finalmente desapareció. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y cayó inconciente antes de hacer un 'plof' y desaparecer de su vista.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto que observaba el lugar dónde Sakura había estado de pie – ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

– Le he pasado mi título a ella- contestó Naruto limpiando las palmas de sus manos contra sus pantalones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. – ¿Qué?

Naruto abrió la puerta y se giró. – Ahora ella es Cupido y yo soy un simple humano. Soportaré la preparatoria y la universidad, aprenderé a usar la tecnología, conseguiré un trabajo, envejeceré y moriré.

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke caminando a prisa hacia él.

– Pensé sobre eso y decidí que ya no quiero estar al servicio y llamado de los humanos. Ahora soy libre, y ella tendrá que lidiar con esa tarea- contestó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke agarró su brazo cuando el rubio intentó alejarse de él – ¿Ese es el verdadero motivo?

Naruto miró pensativamente a Sasuke antes de retirar su mano del Uchiha. – Tiene una oportunidad pero si lo arruinas, me iré.

Sasuke sonrió alegremente, muy contrario a su forma de ser y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Naruto. – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y se dirigió escaleras abajo – Veremos que es lo que haces.

**- Owari -**

**Notas: P**ara que no se me confundan, las reviews las respondo el mismo día de la actualización n___n no se preocupen, nunca se quedarán sin respuestas. ¡Por todos los malditos Dioses! O___o ¡Me encantó! w finalmente Naruto se dio cuenta que podía tener una oportunidad con Sasuke y para mala suerte de Sakura, ahora es la "otra" Diosa del Amor. El siguiente es el epílogo y como es más cortito espero no tardar en publicarlo (acá entre nos… viene el lemon //) Muchas gracias a quien haya leído *3* espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Bueno, me retiro, tengo un examen mañana y debo ir a estudiar xD ¡Besos!

**Leona Dark  
****1136-151209**


	3. Epílogo Jiyu

**STUPID CUPID  
By Dark-chan**

**Epílogo. ****Jiyū (Libertad)**

— **»†« —**

**L**os dos hombres tropezaron dentro del apartamento, sus manos vagaban por encima de sus ropas arrugadas al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fundían hambrientos. La puerta fue cerrada de golpe detrás de ellos puesto que el chico de cabello negro empujó contra la misma a su compañero quien furiosamente intentaba deshacer los botones de su camisa.

Sasuke rió roncamente entre dientes cuando alejó las manos de Naruto y de un tirón se sacó la camisa por encima de su cabeza. Naruto subió sus manos por la espalda pálida y liza de Sasuke hasta su cuello, escuchó agradecido como el Uchiha gemía bajito en aprobación. Sus manos le acariciaron sobre el pecho rociado ligeramente con vello oscuro mientras los labios del rubio se escurrían hacia abajo para succionar un rosado pezón.

– Joder, Naruto- gimió Sasuke, empujando lejos a su amante rubio.

Naruto sonrió de lado a Sasuke. – Ahora ambos somos universitarios graduados. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para celebrarlo?

Sasuke desabrochó sus pantalones y de un puntapié se quitó los zapatos. – No sé qué es lo que vas a hacer, pero yo voy a joderte.

– Tú lograste hacerme tuyo primero- reprochó Naruto echando el cerrojo a la puerta de la alcoba.

Sasuke caminó detrás de Naruto sólo para ver la puerta cerrándose de golpe en su cara. Dio vuelta y maldijo cuando el seguro se negó a abrir.

– ¡Naruto!- llamó tironeando la perilla.

– ¡Convénceme!- escuchó el grito sordo del antiguo Dios.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Miró hacia abajo a su creciente erección y decidió que también podría terminar de desnudarse. Cuando empujó sus pantalones al suelo y se inclinó para sacarse sus calcetines, sus pensamientos vagaron a los últimos cuatro años.

Después de que Naruto dejó su posición como Dios del Amor, Sasuke le ayudó a aclimatarse al siglo 21. Él y Naruto se graduaron de la escuela preparatoria y fueron aceptados en la misma universidad. Naruto se había especializado en Historia Mundial, dado que había pasado tanto tiempo vigilando como los humanos habían cambiado a través de los siglos. Sasuke se había especializado en leyes y había conseguido ser aceptado en una muy prestigiosa escuela de derecho.

Su relación romántica había tardado un poco más de tiempo mientras comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Sasuke nunca antes había estado en una relación con otro varón y su familia no tomó muy bien las noticias. Naruto había tenido muchos problemas con la confianza, pero con el tiempo, Sasuke se ganó al rubio y la relación había sido bastante buena cómo lo son las buenas relaciones. Sin mencionar que Naruto y Sasuke no dejaban de pelear. Ellos lo hacían. Muy a menudo. Pero nunca dejaron que sus discusiones se llevaran lo mejor en su relación.

Más que eso, el sexo era realmente asombroso.

Cuando los pensamientos de Sasuke se concentraron en algunos de los memorables encuentros sexuales entre él y su rubio, escuchó a Naruto llamándolo para que entrara al cuarto. Sasuke giró el botón y espió cerca de la esquina de la puerta para tener una de las vistas más enfermas e inspiradoras que jamás hubiese visto.

Naruto estaba desnudo tal como el día que nació y tendido sobre las sábanas suaves de algodón de su cama, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra envuelta alrededor de su ya erecto miembro. Sus ojos temblaron al abrirse y sonrió tímidamente a Sasuke, su mano se deslizaba lentamente de arriba abajo sobre su endurecida carne.

– ¿Vas a unirte, Sasuke?- ronroneó Naruto, frotando su dedo pulgar sobre la punta.

Sasuke caminó dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, sus ojos nunca dejaron de observar la actividad en la ingle de Naruto. – No lo sé, este espectáculo es demasiado buena cómo para arruinarlo.

Naruto puso mala cara, moviendo su segunda mano detrás de su cabeza para jugar con un pezón que se había perforado años atrás con un arete color plata. – ¿Estás seguro? Mientras haya más personas, hay más diversión.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y permitió que una mano resbalara lentamente hacia su cadera para acariciar su propia erección. – ¿Qué, no puedes hacer el trabajo tú mismo?

Naruto lo miró fijamente. – Oh, si que puedo; precisamente estaba pensando en ti.

– Estoy bien justo donde estoy- contestó Sasuke, con su mano dejando su ingle.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. – Haz lo que quieras; siempre y cuando no te canses de estar de pie en esta competencia.

Sasuke en verdad amó este pequeño juego que entre ellos aprendieron a jugar. Sacaban a relucir sus antiguos juegos hasta que uno de ellos no lo soportara y así era como el actual contacto sexual sucedía. Normalmente, Naruto es el que no soporta y termina rogándole a Sasuke que lo tome o simplemente lo empuja debajo de su cuerpo para montarse en el pene del moreno. Pero por la mirada en los ojos de Naruto, Sasuke sería el que no aguantaría en ese momento, así que disfrutaría la visión y los sonidos por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza atrás tan despacio como las lentas y suaves caricias, alternando a duros movimientos que producían delicados gemidos de los labios de Naruto. La mano que había estado frotando suavemente el pezón decorado pellizcó el trozo completamente duro y entonces hizo lo mismo con el otro. Entonces esa mano bailó bajo la longitud del miembro de Naruto y se arremolinó un momento en los dorados rizos en la base de su erección. Con ambas manos, Naruto acarició su pene y jugó con la punta.

Eso si que era una vista hermosa. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás perdiéndose en su mismo placer, sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa por el esfuerzo, sus labios se volvieron color rojo cereza por morderse, y su erección comenzaba a gotear exigiendo más atención. La propia erección de Sasuke prácticamente estaba rogando por colocarse sobre su amante y joderlo contra el colchón, pero el Uchiha que se quedó embelesado con la vista de su novio en el límite del éxtasis.

Los ágiles dedos que se envolvieron alrededor de su miembro se alejaron de su propia hombría para ser arrastrados hacia arriba y ser ensalivados con su propia lengua, la otra mano bajó para forcejear ligeramente los testículos y continuar con la sesión de masturbación. Entonces Naruto dobló sus rodillas y plantó ambos pies en la cama para que sus piernas se abrieran extensamente y mostrarle a Sasuke la acción que había debajo de él. Su pene, duro y punzante, era meneado entre sus muslos y sus mejillas se colorearon al revelar su agujero que se abría y cerraba tímidamente a su compañero favorito de juegos.

Sasuke tragó unas veces sintiendo que su boca se secaba, mirando como Naruto deslizaba dos dedos, mojados con la saliva, abajo a su entrada y empezaba a jugar. Los lujuriosos sonidos saliendo de su pequeño amante eran demasiado ardientes incluso para las estrellas porno, gemidos que se intensificaron cuando se colocó firme frente a su estrecha entrada acariciando la cabeza de su miembro simultáneamente. El punto límite para Sasuke era cuando Naruto abría sus hermosos ojos azules para mirarlo fijamente, introduciéndose sus propios dedos dentro de sí y gimiendo el nombre de Sasuke.

Sasuke se recargó la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cama, empujando lentamente a Naruto inducido por la niebla de la pasión.

– ¿Has decidió ayudarme, Sasuke?- se burló Naruto, su voz estaba ronca por el deseo y sus ojos brillaban de triunfo.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente. – Bien, parece que te estabas divirtiendo demasiado.

– Oh, y si que lo estaba- murmuró Naruto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor su amante y atrayéndolo para colocarlo entre sus piernas. – Pero es como dije, mientras más personas, más diversión.

Sasuke gimió al sentir el excitado miembro de Naruto contra el suyo y moviéndose lentamente bajó hasta esos labios rosados. Sus caderas se rozaban entre sí, Naruto le dio la bienvenida al cuerpo de Sasuke sobre él y capturando el rostro del Uchiha con su mano, acariciaba lentamente sus mejillas.

– Vamos, Sasuke- murmuró Naruto contra sus labios. – Deja de hacerme esperar.

– Siempre tan impaciente- dijo Sasuke, alejando un poco a Naruto para alcanzar el tubo medio vacío de lubricante en la mesa del lado de la cama.

– Lo dice el chico que prácticamente me montó contra la puerta hace unos minutos- contestó Naruto, su mano que se deslizaba hacia abajo para jugar con su erección.

Sasuke dio un manotazo. – No toques lo que es mío, dobe.

– Entonces date prisa y cuida lo que es tuyo, teme.

Sasuke apretó el tubo de lubricante contra sus dedos y echando de lado a Naruto empezó a extenderlo sobre su entrada. Sasuke lo dobló y depositó otro beso en los labios de Naruto cuando se posicionó a la entrada del rubio.

– ¿Listo?

Naruto se retorció debajo de él, – Más que eso.

Sasuke se movió despacio, lentamente, deslizó la punta un poco más allá del anillo que se rendía con la facilidad de años de práctica e intimidad. Sasuke se movió hacia atrás así que el agujero se cerró de nuevo antes de empujar una vez más hacia dentro, nunca había avanzado más allá que la punta de la cabeza.

Naruto gimió y empujó sus caderas para intentar sentir más de Sasuke, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo, sujetando sus caderas. – ¿Por qué me fastidias, Sasuke?

– Porque te encanta- contestó Sasuke, continuando con sus embestidas poco profundas, siempre dándole a Naruto la sensación de retirarse en cualquier momento. – Amas la anticipación, nunca sabes que lo que va a pasar. Amas que me jede llevar y yo amo tu confianza en mí para dejarme hacer esto.

Naruto sonrió dulcemente y se apoyó para darle un beso a Sasuke que alegremente aceptó. Mientras sus lenguas danzaban y sus labios hacían el amor, Sasuke finalmente se deslizó totalmente dentro de Naruto, causando que el rubio se arqueara de sorpresa y rompiera el beso para pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke.

— x — x — x —

– ¿Por qué te gusta torturarte así?

Sakura dejó de mirar el cristal que les permite a los Dioses observar lo que sucede en el mundo mortal para enfrentar a Hinata. Detrás de ella, la imagen de Sasuke y Naruto entrelazados en una apasionante sesión de amor continuaba ya sin su público.

– Realmente no lo sé- contestó el Cupido recién hecho.

– Ellos fueron hechos para estar juntos, desde que el día que nació Naruto hace ya varios cientos de años. No debes interferir.

Sakura suspiró y cruzó sus brazos. – Naruto me lo robó.

Hinata avanzó para abrazar a la mujer más joven. – Sakura, él nunca fue tuyo. Nunca habría sido para ti. Su alma y la de Naruto alguna vez fueron una sola y ahora ellos se han encontrado. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte, podrá separarlos.

– ¿Es que no podré encontrar el amor?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente. – Un día, también tendrás la bastante suerte para encontrar a tu compañero del alma. Pero debes dejarlo ir. Si no lo haces, entonces simplemente te amargarás y perderás tu oportunidad en el amor.

– ¿Por qué tú no tienes un compañero del alma?- preguntó Sakura.

– Es complicado- contestó Hinata, desviando la mirada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. – Como sea, voy a buscar a Ino y ver si puede hacerme algunas de esas flores híbridas que había hecho.

Con una sonrisa triste Hinata la miró irse. – Es complicado porque estás enamorada de otro y no puedes ver lo que está justo delante de ti.

**  
- FIN -**

**  
Notas:** Para ser sincera estas 5 hojas fueron las más difíciles de traducir, de por sí escribir un lemon es complicado ¡imagínenselo en inglés! Lamento la demora, pero ¡eran vacaciones! Eso y que me quedé sin PC xD como sea… de antemano les agradezco a quienes hayan llegado a este fic-traducción, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí n__n y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en el futuro vuelva a hacer más traducciones jejeje~ por lo mientras espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y un buen inicio de año, espero poder seguir con más escritos para este 2010 y contar con ustedes.

A **aki-chan91, Lizy-chan, Enit Shadow, Tsunade (**x2**), neko-sasunaru, ginna, a mi Teme-chan xD, Kuroko du Lioncurt, Génesis, sakura1402, luna, Ranmen-chan, coptesita, natsu-miyamoto (**x2**), Nelira **y** Sonia **¡Muchísimas Gracias! Pueden ver sus respuestas en mi Blog. Aprecio enormemente su tiempo y comentarios n____n Sí alguien gusta dejarme su opinión sobre el epílogo, le pido un poco de tiempo para recibir su respuesta y les pido especialmente a las chicas no loggeadas que esperen la liga en mi perfil. Bien ya me voy, dudas, quejas y/o felicitaciones bien recibidas xD cuídense mucho.

**C**ariños**  
L**eona **D**ark**  
20:30 – 07 Enero 2010**


End file.
